Thinking of You
by XxSugarxX2010
Summary: How can "The Chosen" one over look something that so simple. She has been by his side through everything over the last seven years. She was by him even when is so called "Best Friend" left because of a little fight. EWE


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that right goes to JK Rowling. I do own the plot of this story. Tell me what you think, and give me some suggestions if you have any. Thank you, Enjoy.**

"I still don't understand why Ron decided to go to Romania. Sure there are times that I call him immature but that doesn't mean that I want him to leave the country." Hermione said as she walked into the living room in the Weasley Borrow. "Why would he just up and leave after everything that went on at Hogwarts or better yet in the woods?" She asked to no one in particular.

"It's his way of getting better." Ginny said sitting down next to her friend. "Don't worry about it Hermione, he will be fine with Charlie." She said pulling the other woman into a hug. "He needs to come to an understanding with what all happened to the three of you while you were in the woods for nearly a year, or how many times your lives were truly in danger over the years." She finished trying to get some reaction out of her friend, the only friend that she considered a sister.

"I don't see why you are so worried about him," Fred started. "He is a grown man that can take care of himself," George stated right after his brother. "He needs this to get better, just ask our mother." They finished together, something that they have always done.

"I know that," the eighteen-year-old said as she buried her head further into the seventeen-year-olds, who was holding her, chest. "I just worry about people, you all know this, and I can't help it most of the time. I think that I'm more hurt for Harry than anything," her voice started to crack and even though the others couldn't see her face, they could tell that she was working on soaking the younger females shirt. "How would you all feel if your best friend just up and left you without saying anything? I thought that it was bad when he left the two of us in the woods, but at least that time he let us know that he was leaving and that he might be back. Now we don't even know that he would want to."

"Please stop crying over him." Bill said from behind his younger siblings that were in the living room. "He is not worth your tears, he felt the need to make you think that you two would be together and then tell you that you were just a waste of time. You deserve better than him anyway." He said as he ruffled her hair. "Mum says that she needs you, Ginny."

"Well if you need to cry on someone I suggest that you find Harry, he would be more than willing to let you soak his shirt." Ginny said pushing her friend off of her, "and I am serious he would be _more_ than happy to help you out," she finished as she walked out to the kitchen to find her mom, but not before sending a wink at the other female in the room.

"Harry is laying up in Ron's room if you wish to talk to him," George said from the other side of the room with his arm around Fred's shoulders and Fred's arm around his. "He doesn't want to leave the room because of some problem or another." Fred stated after, "Go make sure he is alright, we think that if anyone could find out what is going on with the boy, it is you. After all he did lock himself in the room after he got that visit from Kingsley." They finished together like always and like their sister they sent her a wink. _Well obliviously all of the Weasleys know that I have a crush on Harry,_ she thought looking down to the ground again.

"You and Ronald are the only two that he ever truly opened up too, though if you count all the times in forth year during the Triwizard Tournament, than it is you that he always has gone to when he has had a problem." Bill said from his place on the doorway. "Of course that is just hearsay from my younger siblings, however, so what do I know about this subject?" he finished with a shrug before turning around to look for his wife and little girl.

"Fine, I will go and talk to him, I hope you all are happy," Hermione said as she got up and started up the steps. It didn't take the young witch long to find herself on the landing platform that she would be able to find the young wizard. She knocked on the door, to the bedroom of their mutual friend. She waited to get the invite to enter the room, hearing a quiet "Come in," from the other side of the door. She opened the door and found Harry sitting on one of the beds with his face in his hands.

"Oh Harry, what is wrong?" she asked sitting beside him and wrapping her arms around him. "Tell me what is bugging you. It might make you feel better about it." She finished with by giving him a tight squeeze.

It was silent for a while before he spoke up. "Kingsley told me today that I didn't have to go back to Hogwarts this year, however, he did say that it would help me with becoming a more rounded auror. He looked into her eyes for a brief second before he looked away. That one second was enough to tell Hermione that he was conflicted about what he wanted to do and what others were going to say no matter what he decided.

"What do _you_ want to do?" She asked her friend of seven years. It seemed like a simple enough question but it could lead many more difficult questions. "If it would be helpful to do one last year, than do it, however, on the other hand if you believe that you will get nothing in return by this last year than don't waste your time." She finished thinking that if someone had to be the voice of reason it would have to be her, _just like always_ she thought.

"That's just it Mione, I don't know what would be helpful in this situation." The dark haired wizard said looking back at his friend. "I want to go back and have a normal year at Hogwarts for the first time that I found out that I was a wizard, but I don't know if I can face all those who lost loved ones at the final battle." He finished with tears forming in his eyes one again.

"Harry, they won't blame you for their deaths. I'm sure that there will be some that will thank you for killing Riddle, and all of his soul." She said with a smile on her face as she buried her face in his shirt once more. "Sure some of the pure-bloods would hate you because you put their parents into Azkaban but you could just ignore them like you always do if you go back. Most of those would come from Slytherin, so just ignore them if they start anything, like we always do. Though there are the few pure-blood families that, like the Weasleys, that were treated just as badly as you and me because they didn't follow the Dark Lord so they will most likely thank you as well." She finished with a laugh and getting a chuckle from her friend.

"If any of them try anything with me, I can always have the smartest witch of our age curse or hex them." He said with a chuckle making his friend lightly hit him on his chest. "I know that I don't have to ask you. Remember back in third year when you punched Malfoy in the nose? You always do what you think is right even if you have to hurt someone just a little."

"Oh, Harry, can you be good for once in your life?" Hermione asked her friend. "Though if you could, you wouldn't be you now would you?" she asked as she placed her chin on his chest and smiled up at him.

"I haven't asked yet, what are you planning to do?" Harry asked looking into her brown eyes, eyes that he couldn't help but get lost in. _No, bad Harry,_ he thought,_ you can't think like that._

"I have to go back and graduate from school before I can intern at Saint Mugos, unfortunately." She said with a wide smile on her face. "I know that it will be a lot of work but I know that I can do, I mean you have seen my class schedules since third year, right?" She asked but then again she already knew the answer to that question.

"You are not called the 'smartest witch of our age' for nothing, now are you?" he said laughing at the thought. "If anyone can handle that much work it is you. No one else has all twelve OWLS on our year so they would be senseless not to hire you." He finished pulling her back into a hug and resting his chin on the top of her head.

Hermione laughed at her friend and slapped his chest, "Oh Harry you are too nice to me." She said burrowing her face further in his chest not wanting to let him go just yet. _I just wish you knew how I truly feel about you, I doubt you would still be my friend with how awkward it would be between us,_ she thought as she slowly moved from the safety of her friends arms. "Guess what I found out earlier today," she said looking into his eyes once more. With a shrug of his shoulders she went on, "Remus is taking up his post as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again! Isn't that great, at least the students now entering Hogwarts will have an understanding that so many are lacking." She finished with an ear-to-ear smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm happy that Snape will be there too, he really was a good teacher even if he did hate me for a while, so now that I know that Remus is there, that would be awesome to be there." Harry said with a laugh, "He didn't do anything that would make me think that he shouldn't have his job anymore. With both Remus and Snape at Hogwarts under McGonagall, those students will be the best that they can be. They will have the best teachers available." He said as he leaned back on the bed to look up at the ceiling. "Rumor also has it that McGonagall was trying to get Charlie to come and be the Care for Magical Creatures teacher, but Charlie denied her that." He looked at his friend once again. _I will miss this when you marry, _they both thought not knowing that the other was thinking the same thing.

"I didn't hear about that one Harry, I think that you are lying." She chuckled as she relaxed beside the male in the room, and placed her head back on his chest once more. "Did you truly think that I wouldn't figure out that you were lying? I know you well enough to know that you cannot look me in the eyes when you are lying around or to me. Though you have no problem lying to others, why is that I wonder?" She asked not expecting an answer.

"I just couldn't rationalize lying to you for any reason no matter how small," he said catching her eyes in his gaze. "I always find a way to think that a lie was the right thing with others though. Don't ask me why I can do that with others and not you, I don't have the answer that question. I figured a long time ago that you would see right through my lies." He said resting his check on the top of her head once more. "Besides why would I want to lie to you?" He asked his friend.

"Alright Harry," She said sitting up again, after about ten or so minutes of relaxing with her friend. "Let's head back down to the kitchen Mrs. Weasley should be about done with dinner and if she's not I did promise that I would help her out with it." She finished as she stood up and held her hand out for her the male that was still on the bed.

"Alright, let's go," he said walking towards the door of the room. "You truly do know how to make me feel better. What is your secret?" He asked opening the door for the two of them to walk out of.

"It comes with being the smartest witch of our age," she said rolling her eyes. "It's a gift what can else can I say?" She joked with him as she looped her arm in his and started walking down the stairs and to the kitchen.

**AN-This is just a little plot bunny has been hopping around in my head since chapter 4 of Blood Moon, but I didn't start typing it until recently. The last little plot bunny turned out ok, so I'm giving this one a shot as well. Tell me what you think, and where you would like to see this go I am open to suggestions. I may not use them all but I will think about them. **

**Sugar**


End file.
